bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Jaime's Mother
Debrief Credits * Aired: March 24, 1976 (Season 1, Episode 7) * Story by: Worley Thorne * Teleplay by: Arthur Rowe * Directed by: Leo Penn Guest Stars * Barbara Rush - Chris Stuart impersonating Ann Sommers (Jaime's biological mother) * Martha Scott - Helen Elgin * Joseph George - Vic Boylin * Norma Connolly - Mrs. Noah * Sam Chew, Jr. - Mark Russell * Dan Barton - Henderson * Carlena Gower - Jaime as Little Girl * Puzzles - Jaime's dog Quotes (lines in italics denote scenes that were cut in syndication) Helen: You could've imagined it all, Jaime. Jaime: Helen, it wasn't a dream. I'm sure it wasn't. It was her voice - and I only got a glimpse of that face, but I would swear it looked just like my mother. Helen: Honey... I wanna believe you, but I was at the funeral, and so were you. Maybe it was the power of suggestion, with the dreams starting... Jaime: Starting what? An entire train of hallucinations? Helen: Well, all things considered, I don't see how she was there - do you? Look, Jaime. Oscar's at the base. (picks up the phone) Let's call him... Jaime: (slams down the phone) No! What're you gonna tell him? Helen, I am not hearing bells that aren't ringing, or voices that aren't talking, and I'm not seeing people that weren't there! (sits on her bed) Look, I know you're trying to help me, but you're really not making things any easier. ---- Helen: Oscar and Rudy asked me to keep an eye on you. Jaime: (outraged) "Keep an eye on" me?! Helen: Yes! So they might catch any new problem early, for your own good! Jaime: That's really cute. Now they've got you spying on me. Helen: Spying?! We all care for you! We don't want anything to happen to you! Jaime: Well, I'll make that unanimous. ---- Jaime: Awfully nice of you to drop all the nation's problems and come over here, Oscar. Were you afraid I had blown a fuse, literally? Oscar: I usually carry a spare for my bionic friends. Jaime: Y'know, I feel like I am getting Special Treatment #5. First, you relax the subject, and then you gently tell her she needs a room with mattress wallpaper. ---- Jaime: Mom, do you remember how I used to fall out of trees all the time? Ann: Yeah. Jaime: Watch this. (jumps up into a tree, then back down, then goes for a bionic run) Well, here I am, your little girl, with a four-on-the-floor and a 3.7 differential! ---- Jaime: (hands an envelope to Ann) Voila! Ann: How much is in here? Jaime: Oh, round figures, about, uh, two thousand, six hundred and twenty four dollars and fifteen cents. Now the next bank is just down the street... Ann: No, no, no, this'll be enough. Jaime: I don't think so, Mom, 'cause once you get there, you're gonna hafta live, y'know. Ann: (firmly) No. Jaime, I didn't come here to take all your money. Jaime: Well, it's our money. You paid for the tennis lessons. ---- Jaime: Mothers aren't like used cars. You don't just change models on a whim! Helen: You mean I'm locked into the job? Jaime: No, I mean you're stuck with it. And don't tell me you haven't been known to think along those lines yourself. Remember the time I... uh... got a D in Math? Or the time I... uh... bumped the fender of your brand new car? You don't get to share those joys with anybody. Helen: Is that a promise? Jaime: You bet. Trivia *The license plate of the dark gray sedan rented by Ann Sommers is 559 MJI. *Jaime knew a childhood dog named Puzzles who liked to chase jackrabbits. *Betty Noah, the neighbor, is caretaker for Puzzles. *Ann Sommers' graveyard tombstone reads "Ann Sommers, Beloved Wife and Mother. Born Oct 26 1930. Died April 16 1966." *James Sommers' graveyard tombstone reads "James Sommers, Beloved Husband and Father. Born May 3 1927, Died April 16 1966." *The dossier given to Jaime by Oscar Goldman omitted some details about Jaime's parents because they might have shocked Jaime. *Jaime's parents were college professors and worked for the university in the 1950s. Her mother was also an undercover agent for the US Government ("top echelon, political science", Oscar). Jaime's biological parents were presumed murdered. The records were sealed and all of the information pertaining to the case is stored at the CDI in Los Angeles. No positive identification of Jaime's mother was made at the time of the accident. *On the day of the accident, Jaime's mother gave her a silver locket. *Jaime's first tennis tournament was a center court match (6-Love. 6-Love) *Jaime admits she used to fall out of trees "all the time" as a child." *Jaime maintains multiple bank accounts and withdraws $2624.15 cash from the first bank. Nitpicks * When Jaime Sommers is dreaming at the beginning of the episode, she bends one of the bars in her headboard out of shape bionically. However, when the phone wakes her up shortly after that, there's no sign that the bar was even touched. Scenes Deleted In Syndication 107